sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: "It Just Got Worse..."
Brian Coffin - October 30, 2012 06:58 AM (GMT)Engineering USS Sovereign =^= Solid copy, Bridge. Just giving you the status, someone said the Colonel wanted to know. Engineering out. =^= Brian replied to Colonel Maruki before switching off the squawk box. =^= Tools, Silver Zero-One, solid copy on all. I have a casualty collection point set up in the workshop. Out. =^= Brian said as he grabbed his shotgun and began feeding shells into it. "Burns, how you holding up?" Brian asked, looking to the Army Sergeant who was reloading his M4. "Where's my beer? I'm lounging right now, so I should have a beer." Burns replied with a laugh, "Ah, looks like I got about four mags. Might have to borrow from one of these jagoffs shooting up the place if they keep at it." "Ninety Fives use ChiCom five-eight, bud." Brian commented as he racked the shotgun and fed in a final round. "Then I'll take one of the guns too. Sheesh, Coffin, nag nag nag..." Burns shook his head. "And don't you forget it." Brian said, grateful for Burns' sense of humor to take the edge off. "Got two more coming in, friendlies." Burns said as an engineer helped another limp in. "In the back behind the toolboxes. I can't get to him yet. Gonna have to hang on. My bag's on the floor if you need bandages, but touch nothing else without me." Brian said as he leaned out to catch a trio of Brotherhood shooters with several shotgun blasts. "These bastards just will not quit, will they? How the hell are there so many of them?" Burns commented. "How the hell should I know? I just shoot the SOBs." Brian replied. The Army SF operator had a point, the Brotherhood soldiers just seemed endless. No matter how many they lost, they seemed to keep coming, and applying more and more devious tactics as they did so. A pair of objects clattered into the room, flashbangs. Speak of the devil, Brian thought. "FLASHBANGS!" Brian shouted, trying to cover his eyes before being blinded. Burns had the same idea, and it worked well enough as two enemies rushed them. Burns used his rifle to smack aside his attacker's rifle, but the soldier simply responded by using it to pin Burns to the bulkhead, the two of them locked in a struggle with it. Brian had his shotgun knocked aside, but managed to sidestep the bayonet lunge to grab the QBZ and use it to pull it's wielder off balance. Like a pro, however, the man simply let the sling fall free from his body and rolled onto his back once on the floor. He kicked Brian hard in the shin, before launching back to his feet and kicking Brian again in the chest, causing the PJ to drop the rifle and fall onto his back. Brian rolled to the side before getting stomped and scrambled back to his feet. He tried to draw his M11, but as soon as he cleared the holster, his attacker twisted the gun away, before grabbing onto Brian and slamming him head first into a tool locker. Taking his only chance, Brian swung the SIG around and jammed the barrel into the man's arm that had him by the head, and fired, wincing as the the spent casing smacked him square on the cheek as the Brotherhood attacker staggered back. Brian leveled the sights on the man center mass and started to fire, but the attacker simply closed the distance too fast, hitting him with a quick jab to the face before flipping Brian onto his back and then twisting the SIG out of his hands. Brian responded by drawing his knife and slamming it as hard as he could into the attacker's leg, and pulled against the knife to drag it down. It didn't go far, but it was enough to get Brian free and grab his pistol once more. His attacker responded first by trying to stop him by slamming his own knife into Brian's left leg, but Brian kicked with his right to knock him away and get to the SIG. Even still, his attacker now had his own sidearm in hand, and both pistols spoke almost at the same time as Brian swung his M11 up to bear. His attacker now lay dead on the deck, but Brian had a hole in his left shoulder. He looked to see Burns throwing his attacker to the deck and popping off several rounds from his M4 into the man before limping over to Brian. Brian seethed as he pulled the knife out from his leg and threw it aside. "...how in the hell was he so fast?" Brian asked himself, as Burns hunched over him. "DOWN!" Brian shouted as he saw three figures in the doorway, shoving Burns aside, but then lowered it as soon as he saw who it was. "Sorry 'bout the mess, sir. These guys play dirty." Brian leaned back, "Ow ow ow." OFF Tag Tools, Kells, McRae Derek Snow - October 30, 2012 08:00 PM (GMT)USS Sovereign Deck 03, Medical Derek's head swam. The darknes surrounding him mixed with the constant rep of a flashing red light and klaxon's blared near by. He rolled, gripping at the bed as he sat up clutching at his head. "What the hell is going on?" He coughed, heaving in a laboured breath, swallowing dry as he struggled to build moisture. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stumbling to the left and into the machines keeping him regulated. "Damn," he growled as he pulled the IV from his arm. He struggled to regain his vision. Having sworn he could see a white coat in front of him. He reached for it, something was off. His eyes opened and he was face down on the iron-shod floor. He groaned, slowly pulling himself together. He sat back against the bulkheaad trying to remember what was going on. What had happened? He remembered something striking him on the head combined with a few other injuries. So that begged the question, how long had he been out. The ship still looked like hell from when he blacked out. More so last he checked he was next to that bed, how did he end up in the cooridor? Derek shook his head clear, trying to get the cobwebs out as he looked around. He slowly pushed off the wall staggering and falling back to his knees. Christ for being down for a couple of hours...I day max he sure as hell felt weak. Doc's must've given him something for the edge. Funny because his rounds seemed to be all healed up for the most part. His hand touched something cloth, a shirt. He looked up, eyes locking on a body. He reached forward and grabbing the M9. His training kicked in. Motor functions checked the ammo, looked for any jams and then chambered a round. He kept the safety on until he caught his breath. Once he was settled Derek stood up holding the M9 in his right hand and hi moved down the corridor, finally pushing off the wall as he stumbled ahead looking side to side. His mind told him the ship was obviously under attack. And not only that, tango's were insiide, great. Someone better ID themselves or he was set to frag someone. But first things first. The M9 was nice and all but he needed something with kick. That meant finding the weapons on this deck. And then getting his ass down to the armory to grab his CM901. For now he would settle with anything that would keep him alive. -OFF- TAG Open Jayden Kells - October 31, 2012 07:16 PM (GMT)ON Engineering Grateful, for what it was worth, for being in an environment she was familiar with, Jayden tumbled into Engineering, looking quickly around. The place was a mess, and when she spotted Brian she took in a breath. He looked like hell...but then, so did everyone else. The place had obviously not been spared. "Brian!" She started for him, but then something hit her hard in the back, knocking her to the deck. Instinctively, she rotated as she fell so that she was on her side, and at least not as vulnerable as if she'd been on her stomach. Hands wrapped around her neck as the man sitting on her tried to squeeze the life out of her. Gasping, she struggled to bring her side arm up, but that hand was pinned, so she resorted to her only other option. Using her free hand, she groped for the knife she kept at her belt -- a tool for helping to save lives, not a weapon -- and stabbed it into the man's hip. As he recoiled, she stabbed again, this time catching him under the ribs... OFF TAGS Alem Maruki - October 31, 2012 08:58 PM (GMT)ON Corridor Near Medical Despite the mandatory training to be in the Stargate program, Heather was a cook, part of the support staff, having some mechanical skills as well, but certainly no combat skills. So when the galley was invaded she barely managed to get out, and it was only because the other three staff had given her what cover they could so she could escape and get help. They had promised to seek cover in the cooler, and she hoped she was in time to bring them back help. She had planned on getting to Security, but the invaders had changed that, blocking her path and forcing her to change course. They were hot on her heels as she skidded around a corner and nearly collided with a man. Letting out a loud cry, she threw her arms up protectively as she stumbled back before she realized that he was a 'friendly'. "Go!" she shouted, "they're right behind me!" TAG DEREK Derek Snow - October 31, 2012 09:36 PM (GMT)-ON- Derek froze as he focused on the sound of quickened foot steps coming around the corner. Odd considering all the other noises. He felt like his head was in a fish bow, but once the figure came around the corner the M9 leveled out poised, finger slowly tightening around the trigger. His expression softened somewhat and he let out a sigh as he lowered the weapon. He almost gave the woman a chest piercing so to speak. And now it seemed his search for the sub-armory on this deck would have to wait. He wasn't exactly in a condition to run. He knew medical was fairly clear for the time being. Outrunning these guys was a no go so he would have to hide for the time being. "Damn...how many are we talkin' here?" He asked as he motioned her to follow. His hand pressed against his face as if wiping away his confusion. He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder as he jogged back the way he came. Despite his head swimming he managed to stay on his feet. Christ why was he so weak? "I can't believe we're still under attack. How long has the fighting been going on?" The fact that he had indeed been under the confines of a coma hadn't even crossed his mind. At least not as sever as he thought. His mind was still set on the initial action from...what two months ago? He needed to make contact with someone...security...ODA someone. They had to be aware of what decks were receiving contact. Know how close these bastards were getting to the bridge. If they lost that then the Sov was screwed. -OFF- TAG Heather (Maruki) Alem Maruki - October 31, 2012 09:45 PM (GMT)ON Bridge "Doing good, people!" Alem called out encouragement. They were lucky, so far no major casualties, but now there was a new problem. They'd done all right so far keeping the invaders at the doorway, but as there was a lull in the attack he noticed that a couple of the bodies were blocking the door from closing. "Here!" He shoved his rifle at a wide-eyed comm tech, then nodded to a another crewman who seemed more confident in what he was doing. "You!" he called to the tech, "cover us, and you," he noted the other man, "help me get these bodies out of the way." Rushing forward, he and the man grabbed the bodies and rolled them out the door, falling back as it finally slid closed. And none too soon! "Brace yourselves!" he shouted, "they're coming in again!" OFF Alem Maruki - October 31, 2012 10:04 PM (GMT)ON Near Sickbay "Damn...how many are we talkin' here?" He asked as he motioned her to follow. His hand pressed against his face as if wiping away his confusion. He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder as he jogged back the way he came. Despite his head swimming he managed to stay on his feet. Christ why was he so weak? "Dunno," Heather gasped, shaking her head. "Four, maybe...was too busy running..." Why wasn't he going faster? Seemed like he was sick, she mused. "I can't believe we're still under attack. How long has the fighting been going on?" "Two days," Heather mumbled with a shrug, moving up close to him, to help him if he needed it, "seems like that, anyway. Maybe an hour? Not that long...seems like forever." Sighing, she glanced behind her, then tugged him toward a hatchway. "In here, I think we can access the maintenance shafts. They need help in the galley." Then she looked at him closer. "Are you all right?" OFF TAG DEREK Derek Snow - October 31, 2012 10:35 PM (GMT)-ON- Okay, so she didn't exactly know. Understandable given all the crazy stuff going on. It was almost like being in trenches he imagined. As she got his attention he followed her toward ther service hatch. Looking around he tried to figure how much time they had to get going before the assailants caught up. "You're going to head through first." He sucked in a laboured breath, switching the safety on the M9 and holstering the weapon. "Y-yeah I'm fine. I remember the initial attack...the worm hole thingy and everything goes black. Now I wake up and this." He rubbed his forehead as he worked at getting the service way open. "I feel oddly weak. I think the Doc gave me something." At least that's what he figured. So much was wrong at the moment. "How many people are back there?" His mental juices started to slosh around as he struggled to think of a solution. He shook his head. They could get to the armory on that deck, gear up. And decide on if they'll hold up or try to find more survivors...maybe set up strong points where they could. "This is such a mess," he muttered." -OFF- TAG Heather (Maruki) Audie Mjolnir - November 1, 2012 12:22 AM (GMT)ON Near Sickbay "I feel oddly weak. I think the Doc gave me something." At least that's what he figured. So much was wrong at the moment. "Well, you look.." like hell... "..fine, strong and hale." She offered a game smile as she slipped into the shaft. "How many people are back there?" "There were three when I left...hopefully, they made it into the cooler, but we weren't really prepared for a fight." His mental juices started to slosh around as he struggled to think of a solution. He shook his head. They could get to the armory on that deck, gear up. And decide on if they'll hold up or try to find more survivors...maybe set up strong points where they could. "This is such a mess," he muttered." "No kidding....shipwide, if you hadn't guessed." Sighing, Heather leaned against the wall. "We asked for help, but there wasn't anyone. So, what now?" As awful as he looked, she was relying on him to call the shots, she sure wasn't qualified! OFF TAG DEREK Derek Snow - November 1, 2012 03:05 AM (GMT)-ON- Derek sighed, waiting, listening for the enemy combatants to pass by. "Well I guess first things first is to get to your friends. From there we'll see if we can link up with anyone. I'll try to get some word out to the security units...maybe ODA or the bridge. See how they can advise us." "Depending on what they say, assuming we can even get into contact with anyone will determine our next move. Though to be honest I would like to contact Senior Sarn't Powers. If I knew where our heavy hitters were I could have a better sense of how to move through this damn ship." "I would also like to contact my team but..." He paused for a moment, a thought slowly creeping in. "Any idea what the date is?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was gaining his barings, slowly but surely. The Marine wasn't used to being in this state. His body felt like it wasn't under his control. -OFF- Tag Heather Brian Coffin - November 2, 2012 04:38 AM (GMT)ON Engineering USS Sovereign Even in spite of his injuries, seeing Jayden again brought a smile to the PJ's face, right up until yet another attacker made his way in, tackling her to the deck and started to choke her. Brian had his M11 up and tracking, but when he squeezed the trigger, nothing happened. Growling, he saw the slide was locked back. Struggling against the pain, Brian fumbled for a fresh mag, before his frustration took hold, and he dropped the pistol, and was on his feet, adrenaline fueling him against his pain. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Brian shouted, falling onto the man, as he staggered away from Jayden, and began pummeling him with his good arm, slamming his fist into the attacker's face repeatedly, before rolling him onto his chest, straddling his back and grabbed onto his face with both hands, pulling hard towards himself. He let out a guttural cry of rage as he pulled until hearing a CRACK and the Brotherhood attacker went slack under him, and then Brian rolled off of the body, his injuries now finishing off his energy and leaving him groaning in pain. "...so sick of these guys...tripping over themselves...to kill wounded..." Brian said between groans, before looking over to Jayden, "Don't suppose...suppose you brought the Batman bandaids this time?" He said with a grin. OFF Tags William Maxwell - November 3, 2012 05:07 PM (GMT)On Bridge Deck One Will watched as Alem and one of the officers rolled the bodies away from the door, clearing it so it could close. And just as the door closed, Alem had informed everyone that they were coming again. Will moved towards the door, entering his code on the key pad next to it to engage the locks. "So far they're only coming in on one side. That leaves the other side available for us to use to escape from this." Will said as he headed over to the other door on the opposite side. He signaled a couple of the officers to come over, "You watch that corner, and you, get into a prone position here. You see anything not in a National Uniform from Earth, shoot it." They both nodded as they got into position, right before Will entered his security code to open the door. When the door slid open, they found the corridor was clear. Will then headed for his chair to get everyone's attention. "All right, listen up. The Bridge has been compromised. All command functions have been routed to Combat Intelligence Center. So, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to retake our stations in the CIC, as our secondary Bridge. Furthermore-" Will was interrupted when a warning alarm went off. One of the officers standing at the Engineering Diagnostic station, saw the warning message popping up on screen. "Sir, I don't understand how, but the Primary Core is overloading. We have less than ten minutes before it goes critical!" "Aw, damn it!" Will patched himself to Engineering from his chair. "Engineering, can you do anything to stop the overload?" Off Tag: Anyone in Engineering Audie Mjolnir - November 3, 2012 08:50 PM (GMT)ON Access Shaft Near Medbay Derek sighed, waiting, listening for the enemy combatants to pass by. "Well I guess first things first is to get to your friends. From there we'll see if we can link up with anyone. I'll try to get some word out to the security units...maybe ODA or the bridge. See how they can advise us." "Yeah, sounds good." Heather nodded, trying to center herself and push back the panic. "I'm fine," she muttered, trying to believe it. "Depending on what they say, assuming we can even get into contact with anyone will determine our next move. Though to be honest I would like to contact Senior Sarn't Powers. If I knew where our heavy hitters were I could have a better sense of how to move through this damn ship." "I can find my way around the shafts," Heather offered with a shrug, then she grinned and explained, "I help with some of the cleaning and simple maintenance, so I'm pretty used to them. "I would also like to contact my team but..." He paused for a moment, a thought slowly creeping in. "Any idea what the date is?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was gaining his barings, slowly but surely. The Marine wasn't used to being in this state. His body felt like it wasn't under his control. "Yeah..." Concerned, she frowned then told him. "Are you sure you're all right? I can get us to the galley. Come on..." She started crawling. OFF TAG DEREK Jayden Kells - November 3, 2012 10:08 PM (GMT)ON Engineering USS Sovereign "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Brian shouted, falling onto the man, as he staggered away from Jayden, and began pummeling him with his good arm, slamming his fist into the attacker's face repeatedly, before rolling him onto his chest, straddling his back and grabbed onto his face with both hands, pulling hard towards himself. Rolling over, Jayden pushed to her hands and knees, and started to crawl toward Brian, still clutching her knife. She was about to plunge it into the man when Brian took care of things... He let out a guttural cry of rage as he pulled until hearing a CRACK and the Brotherhood attacker went slack under him, and then Brian rolled off of the body, his injuries now finishing off his energy and leaving him groaning in pain. "...so sick of these guys...tripping over themselves...to kill wounded..." Brian said between groans, before looking over to Jayden, "Don't suppose...suppose you brought the Batman bandaids this time?" He said with a grin. "No," she muttered, managing a smile, "but show me where it hurts and I can kiss it and make it better." She resheathed her knife, sitting back, then taking a breath. "Can you get up? I don't think we're done here just yet." OFF TAG BRIAN Derek Snow - November 4, 2012 02:34 AM (GMT)-ON- Access Shaft Near Medbay Derekks attention moved toward the passage way. He sas shadows move by quickly...unsure of an exact number. He shook his head and backed away toward Heather when she started talking about knowing her way through the shafts. Sure, that raised questions but she quickly put them to rest. "Ah, I see. Youkre kind of a Jack-of all trades...or rather Jill." He corrected himself ddue to her gender. "Alright lead the way, I'm right behind you." "Seriously? I've been better. Not everyday I wake up to an attack," he muttered as he crawled behind her. He would stop to look back over his shoulder, just to make sure no. One was following them every few seconds. Not paranoid but just being safe. It wasn't the best possition to be in, especially if the ship started going to hell. It Just Got Worse It Just Got Worse